


樱花树上的少年与歌声[1]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[1]

一年级，初春。

花未开，叶未长。明星昴流蹲在光秃秃的樱花树下，注视着空荡荡的地面发呆。没有月亮的夜里，微弱的星光等同于虚无，连树影都是朦朦胧胧的。

一只柴犬匍匐在少年的脚边，时不时伸出舌头舔舔主人垂在两侧的手。可显然它的主人并没有想和它玩闹的兴致，在抱起它和往常一样笑容灿烂地玩了几次“抛高高”后，他终于失去了假笑的力气，静静地把它抱在了怀中。

“我好像被大家孤立了……”

“我的存在那么令人生厌吗？还是说，我根本就不适合生活在这里呢？”

“每个人都有自己的目标，我的目标又是什么？是成为爸爸那样的偶像吗？是站上梦之咲的顶点吗？是拥有很多很多的朋友吗？不，我甚至没有朋友……”

“大吉，也许……你是我唯一的朋友……”

少年不再说话，尾音还哽在喉间。被一种名为不甘的情绪充斥心房，连呼吸也变得困难。名为大吉的柴犬眨巴着黑亮亮的眼睛，像是感知到主人的心绪，它发出低低的呜咽声，毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻地蹭了蹭少年的下巴。

童年时期，父亲曾对明星说过，这个公园的樱花有一段传说。

——只要把重要的东西埋在樱花树下，然后戒物许愿，你的愿望就能成真。

如果这个传说是真的……

他摸了摸口袋，又拼命地翻找书包，直到一颗圆滚滚的东西骨碌碌向草坪的低处滚去，“找到了！”那是一颗普通得不能再普通的玻璃珠，于他而言却是十分重要的宝物。

“我的愿望是……”

突然大吉挣开束缚，仰起脖子朝天空吠个不停。

“大吉，你怎么了？”

不是明星自夸，他家大吉自小通人性，特别乖，才不会干大晚上扰民乱叫的事。明星试图把大吉拉走，又怕弄伤它，僵持不下只得蹲在地上学大吉望天，“上面有什么吗？是在看星星？闪闪亮亮的呢。好啦，我看到了……等等，那是？”

黑幕笼罩的苍穹，繁星是仅有的点缀。单调的树枝上，坐着一名如同繁星般耀眼、神秘的少年。明明没有灯，他为什么能发光？

少年在明星的注视下微微勾起唇角，翻身跃下高高的樱花树。他向明星走来，又擦肩而过，俯身抱起敏锐的柴犬，“哎呀，我被你出卖了。”连嗓音都是软酥酥的，自带一股子神秘感。大吉总算安静了。上半身被对方抱住没法动，只剩两条后腿在空中蹬呀蹬。

躲在云层后许久的圆月缓缓探出了身体，洒落一地银辉。

“但是，要论先来后到的话，是你们不对哦。”少年弯腰将手中的大吉塞进明星的怀里。他的发型很特别，一头秀气的短发，挑染过的刘海，左耳边蓄起一缕长发，悠悠垂下恰好划过了明星的脸颊——那是一种软软的触感。

“你是？”明星呆呆地看着这位从天而降之人，毫不夸张地说，他刚刚天真地联想到了童话里“乘坐流星降落在地面的天使”。

显然对方不是。他穿着梦之咲学院的校服，或许只是个放学晚归的校友。

“我是谁并不重要。重要的是——你。——你在烦恼。”那人自顾自说着，在分析他人时难掩与生俱来的自信，“你那么努力，却得不到想要的，连个朋友都没有。更可悲的是，你甚至无法摆明自己的立场、坚定自己的目标。”

“我……”

“你的愿望是什么？你想清楚了吗？”

明星攥紧了手中的玻璃珠，没有回答。假若实现愿望需要以珍贵的宝物作为代价，一定要慎重地下决心才是。

“算了，你慢慢想吧。这是你的愿望，问题的答案属于你自己。”那人靠近他，低声说道，话语里不无批判与讽刺的意味，“可怜的贫民，你需要我为你预言吗？——作为刚才吓坏你家狗狗的赔礼。”

明星想，就算拒绝，他也会继续说下去吧？而且明星并不想打断他说话。他喜欢听他说话，对这位初次邂逅的陌生人，他很感兴趣。

明星目不转睛地静候下文。那名少年更加靠近了一步，好听的声音在他的耳畔响起，“你将会遇见改变你命运的王子……们。可能否成为闪耀的群星？——那要看你自己了。”

哈？王子？

夜已深，一阵风吹过带来瑟瑟寒意。

明星怔愣在原地，还来不及吐槽，也未看清对方的脸，他就消失了。恍恍惚惚地，有歌声随着脚步声渐行渐远。

明星只记得他长得真好看。

声音也好好听。

樱花公园的樱花树成百上千，后来的后来，连明星自己也忘了究竟把玻璃珠埋入了哪一寸土地，却清楚地记得自己许下的愿望，和那名忽然落入他生命中的、樱花树上的少年。


End file.
